


黄金树

by 009820



Category: mha
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/009820/pseuds/009820
Summary: 爆豪被迫和绿谷绑定炒cp，无任何出/胜/出情节
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Todoroki Shouto
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 爆豪被迫和绿谷绑定炒cp，无任何出/胜/出情节

01章凰色部分

轰这回从地中海拍完电影回来，只在飞机上睡了一会儿，没倒时差却依然生龙活虎，他把车开到自己的生活公寓，一上楼就把爆豪扒光了压在浴缸里做，直到水几乎都溅到了外面才停下，爆豪脸上火热得流汗，身上却冻得发抖。轰扔了套，带他回卧室，两个人裹在被子里说话。

轰用干毛巾搓着爆豪的头发，问你想不想我？爆豪干巴巴道：“想，老子想死你了。”

轰不满意，把毛巾拿下来不给搓了。爆豪觉得好笑，在被子下面握住了轰的那玩意儿，轰一惊，爆豪道：“我想不想你，你他妈不知道，难道你好哥们儿还不知道？”

轰翻过去把爆豪钳住，舔他的一排小牙齿，边舔边笑：“你和我哪个哥们儿给我戴绿帽呢？”爆豪被弄得牙龈发酸，张开嘴咬住轰的舌头，俩人大半年没见面，很容易就又亲出了火气，爆豪也不觉得冷了，一脚蹬开被子，把轰翻了个面跨上去，屁股故意在轰的裆部碾磨似的转，轰被坐得鸡巴起飞，那一根立起来直接卡进了爆豪的屁股缝。

轰在地中海要拍不少只穿大花裤衩子的镜头，在电影开机之前，他就在增食增肌，把身材弄得十分祸国殃民。爆豪坐他身上俯视他，忍不住趴下去啃他的胸脯肉，热情得轰两行热泪。爆豪把那玩意儿自己戳进去，大腿上的肉全死绷死绷的，轰看他僵得很，便两只手掌都盖上去抚摸，轰的手很会干这个，两三下就把爆豪搓瘫了，留了大腿上一片红。

屋里暖气开得足，爆豪又容易流汗，他对自己狠，被自己的动作搞得水淋淋的，轰看他，被迷得汗毛竖起；天花板上的黄澄澄的灯光打在爆豪头顶，轰这么仰着，胯往上顶得很激烈，眼睛却睁不开。

正爽着，爆豪接到通电话，电话那头雄英公司给了他一周假期，一周后参加国内某视频大平台出品的综艺，他接完这通电话，直接对着轰萎了。

轰在亲他下巴的胡茬，距离很近，把电话内容听了个清清楚楚，那台综艺叫《职业英雄》，播第一季时还叫《师哥干巴爹》，结果被全网槽得蜕皮，被营销号盘进看到名字就被劝退的那一档节目名单，更重要的是请不到女嘉宾，这才改名。节目内容就是请个当红流量，再请新流量同公司的前辈，新旧同框在野外边授课边求生。卖点很明显，无非是是师兄弟、姐妹情谊，明星野外求生。

娱乐圈里吨位重的艺人，本着我牛逼我优雅的原则，基本不参加综艺，所以这台综艺每季能请到的重量级大咖，回回都能让收视率登顶，被称为国内第一综。

这种综艺自然是新人增加曝光率的高速踏板，能上节目的都是各公司未来几年要着重捧红的艺人；相反，参加了这节目的大咖，事后都会被黄泉路人冷嘲热讽过气又穷酸，沦到去哗众取宠卖艺、给新人当泥土粪肥。

爆豪接到的电话是通知他和绿谷代表雄英娱乐参加。只是通知，推不掉。

轰认真地问：“你那叫绿谷的师弟不会是你们老板的私生子吧”

“放屁，我偶像怎么可能有私生子？”爆豪火大，腿绕上轰的腰，脚后跟照着他屁股就是一脚。爆豪腿劲大，被干软了也大，但轰不生气，把那腿抓到眼前来，含住了爆豪圆润得像水煮鸡蛋似的后跟，边咬边问:“那绿谷是欧尔麦特包养的小白脸？”

爆豪直接一脚蹬到轰面门上，把他踹翻，扑过去和他接吻，舌头往里探的时候轰侧头躲开：“我刚吃了你的脚，你确定？”

爆豪不耐烦，骂道:“操，我的脚不香吗？我看你吃得津津有味，我还吃过你的鸡巴呢！”他把轰的脸扳过来看着，说:“这一周时间别给我提废久和那破综艺，要么你干老子，要么老子来干你，要么我们公开，轰焦冻，三选一。”


	2. Chapter 2

03章凰色部分

昨天晚上爆豪把轰带回自己帐篷，轰还从随身挎包里摸出几包小零食给他，爆豪被他这个举动甜了一口，不再置气他瞒天过海上《职英》的事。

正值冬天，帐篷里湿气又重，轰天生体凉，给爆豪搓手结果越搓越冷。他亲了几口爆豪的手背，说：“我有个取暖办法。”

爆豪没在意这话，就随口嗯了一声，刚刚他睡不着也有不习惯睡袋的原因，现在靠在轰身上，轰每次都会放软身体来迎合爆豪，所以他眼睛一闭，就觉得这儿和家里没有区别。

结果就有一只非鸡儿冰凉的手开始掏他的裤裆。爆豪按住轰的手腕：“我操？”

轰低下头，舔爆豪脖子后面那一小块儿凸起的骨头，另一只手抬起，手指伸进了爆豪那张破口大骂的嘴里。

“胜己把我坐硬了。”轰动着跨，非常流氓地顶挨在上面的那两瓣屁股肉。爆豪的屁股是个有名的屁股，他曾有部单曲的MV，开头几帧是臀部特写，浑圆、紧实、翘，上面的腰还细，粉丝以为是哪个女配演，结果看到后面发现竟然是爆豪本尊，于是经过这个MV，他以前拍过的所有照片都被单独截出了腰臀部，拼在一起做成了爆豪屁股大赏。

爆豪被轰顶得不知所措，他感觉来得很快，却又羞于直接在这里办事，他透过帐篷还能看到外面的火光，听到那几个嘉宾的笑声，导演在喊话，不停地有人跑过，在草地上挪动重物，还有身后的轰在喘气。

外面突然放起了歌，是爆豪以前的乐队“黄金派阀”的成名曲，叫《Warhorse Revolution》。他知道这是做节目的惯用手段，如果有嘉宾在某个活动中不在场，会被粉丝质疑，只有采取一些手段来cue到那位嘉宾。但爆豪很讨厌，他不知道那群人放着他的歌，在怎样议论他，然后怎样进到屏幕前观众的耳朵里。

轰含住爆豪的耳朵，挡住了所有的声音。

爆豪突然就想通了，他转过头去和轰接吻，啃咬他的嘴唇，极其用力，用力得让轰支撑不住，倒在地上。爆豪撑起身，笑着对他耳语：“接下来几天你可得藏好了小心被他们发现，尤其那个饭田精得很，别到时候口罩一摘，镜头一转，嗬！这小嘴，全国人民都知道你被人强奸了。”

轰也笑，顺手扒了他的裤子：“我就只能把绿谷供出来了，看我从小胜老师手里横刀夺爱。”

帐篷下的草丛很扎肉，还有泥巴和石块，轰和爆豪都不太在意，搞得火热朝天。公众人物谈恋爱，恨不得躲在里三层外三层都焊死了的铁皮盒子里，他们在一起四年，从来没像这样野过，甚至想直接掀了这层帐篷布，直接滚到草堆里去。

“阴阳脸。”爆豪红着脖子喘气，“他妈的......没套子。”

轰神秘一笑，从包里掏出了几袋避孕套和一个小瓶便装润滑，哗啦啦倒在爆豪肚子上。

“我操。”他傻了，“你上个综艺还准备这些玩意儿，老子佩服。”

轰拆开一袋，给自己下面那哥们儿穿了层透视紧身衣：“我和别人上综艺不准备这些，我也不和别人上综艺。”

轰喜欢从后面进，因为这样就能看到全国最著名的屁股被自己干得变形，紧绷又松下来，连着腰背起起伏伏、不住抖动，这场景可爱又漂亮。

爆豪从不吝啬自己的呻吟，他嗓子唱坏过好多次，现在听起来带着磨砂感，但盖不住本音的稚气，每次他气喘吁吁地叫出声，轰都觉得有人在往自己心脏里填白色的沙子，即将在砰砰直跳中撑到极限炸得一片狼藉了。

爆豪撑到最后，手掌上全是帐篷下的石块儿咯出来的红印子，轰抓起他的手，让嘴唇挨在手心上。


End file.
